Hearen Region
by smallwoodman
Summary: (Remake of another story I wrote awhile back.) Following the defeat of Tectonic 5 years ago, the Champion and his life-long friend, send their children out on their own journey. Following the methods of the Pokemon Adventures Manga. (All OCs, some characters from the Manga may appear, with some changes I will make along the way. Rated M for future themes.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New beginnings**

Hearen Region. There has not been any records of any new Pokemon appearing in this region because of it's location to all the others. Smack dab in the middle. It's been a couple of years since the last Hearen Championship, with no one successful in making it to the Champion. This was because of the Legendary 'Iron Wall.' He's a master of the Steel Type, rumors even stating that he almost became the Champion of Kalos. However, everyone who knows him personally, knows that he will deny this fact, because for him, he just wants to be that unbreakable shield for the Champion.

We start this tale at a rather small village, it's name being Tarein Village. This is the home of of the Iron Wall, and the Mountain Breaker.

"Dad! Dad!" Two kids go running out of their house as a man flying on a Skarmory lands on the ground. The Skarmory nods to it's trainer and takes off into the air again, stretching it's wings. The man picks up the two kids in a hug, kissing them both on the forehead.

He puts the kids on the ground, and smiles at the two of them, a set of twins, a boy and a girl. Silas and Elise, were the names the parents finally agreed on. He removes two pokeballs from his belt, and hands them in each of their hands. "Silas, I'm entrusting you to take care of this Riolu, he's an offspring of my very own Lucario, and he's very rash, just like you." His gaze turns to his daughter. "My darling Elise, this ball holds a special variant of the Vulpix family, I picked up in my travels, I hope it will help you out." He stands back up, looking at the two before him, "Tomorrow you will be receiving a special gift for you birthday. The professor himself said he will come by and give you the gift." He begins to walk forward as the children follow him. "As for what I got you, those two Pokemon are your presents. They will listen to you. However, training is necessary as well. We can start training tomorrow, once you get your presents from the professor." They both nod to their father, while he is hard on them, he also cares deeply for their growth. 'They might be able to over come the Iron Wall, in time of course.'

The day passes by uneventful, the man's wife grills into him for always being at work, but that normally goes that way. Once tomorrow comes, everything will change.

On the dawn of the next day, two figures are seen in the fields of the town, the Iron Wall, and the Mountain Breaker. They nod to each other, and quickly send out two pokemon, their two most valuable ones. Garchomp versus Lucario. "Jack, ten moves, we shall see which side has taken the most damage within ten moves, whoever is standing stronger after the ten, wins. Sound good?"

Jack nods to those terms. "And no megas, let's settle it like back in the day, Dakall." The dragon circles around eyeing up it's prey. The Lucario just stands there, no movement, eyes closed. "Roman, Dragon Rush." Lunging at incredible speed, Roman lunges at the Lucario, ready to slam it's entire body into the fighting type.

"Successor, side-step into a Close-Combat." Successor nods, and follows the commands flawlessly, elbow slamming down into the back of the Garchomp, before placing a paw into the head, followed by a knee into the abdomen. Legs come up, springing the Lucario backwards off of Roman's side, landing some distance away, before closing his eyes once more. The next second the dragon dissapears underground, digging it's way around to sneak attack the Lucario. Taking his defensive stance, Successor waits, and waits.

Dakall smiles at his Pokemon, trusting his movements. 'A Counter comes out, waiting for Roman, reminds me of the championship battle.' The earth shakes as the Garchomp comes flying back up slamming it's bady into the Lucario. Taking the blow head on, Successor grabs Roman's wings, and slams it unto the ground beside him. Force appears in it's paws as he readys an Aura Sphere, when the trainers raise their hands. "It's our lose, Successor. Nice try though." The Aura Pokemon nods, dispersing the blast, and helps The Mach Pokemon back up. They nod to each other, and walk back to their trainers. "Good match Jack, however the Dig needs to come out sooner followed by an Earthquake for maximum damage."

Jack nods, rubbing the head of his Pokemon. "That's true, but we don't want to destroy the area around here, so I tried minimizing the damage. Successor's movements are still as flawless as ever, when will you actually be serious?" A hint of seriousness flashes in the Champion's eyes.

Dakall shrugs, "I'll become serious when the time for it comes. I've no need to go all out on you. Besides, if I did, the Region would become startled by the sudden emergence of me as the new Champion instead of you." Dakall's gaze drifts off into the sky, "Today's the day our kids go off on their journeys and possible challenge us at the tournament."

Jack sighs, "They grow up fast, do you think that they will be ready for when a move is made?" Turning over to look at his friend, face fll of worry. "They've been silent far too long."

Dakall nods, "Ever since we stopped their initial plan all those years ago, they've been silent. They are probably regrouping and getting ready to attack soon. We need to be preparred. As the two strongest trainers in the region, we need to stop them."

Jack nods, "I'll get my son ready for the professor. You should get ready as well, your wife will probably been sad about them leaving already." Giving his friend a pat on his back, he walks off, Roman following behind him.

Dakall sighs, and looks at Successor. "Well, we better get moving. Lahnun will be upset if we aren't there when the Professor arrives." Successor gives a hint of a grin, and walks forward, ahead of it's trainer. Dakall's feet carries him forward towards his house, and the new start his kids will have soon.

* * *

 _This is the remake of a story I wrought some time ago, I was not to happy with how it played out, so I decided to re do it. Including the addition of Alola, we may see some new Pokemon appearing this time around. If you enjoyed, favorite, follow, leave a review, do the whole sha-bang. If you didn't enjoy it, oh well, it's not for everyone._

 _-Smallwood_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Journey**

Tarein Village:

Dakall stands outside his house, full party of Pokemon in front of him. He nods to himself, putting his Steelix back into its ball. "Thank you for what you've done for me, King. However, Caesar needs to come back." One by one, he brings the rest of his team back in their balls, sighing. "He's late." The man's dark brown eyes scan the horizon waiting for the Professor to come flying in with the gifts.

As he stood there, a woman emerges from his house, wrapping an arm around the man's waist. "Honey, any sign of him?" She plants a kiss on her cheek, rubbing his back with her hand.

Dakall shook his head, "I haven't seen any signs of him. Are the kids up yet?" Without muttering a word, Lahnun shakes her head. Kissing the top of her head, Dakall goes back to looking at the skyline. Squinting his eyes, he stared at an approaching shadow. "Honey, get the kids up and ready. The Professor is almost here." Lahnun nodded, taking off to wake her kids up. "Knowing Jack, his son is already up and ready to go."

Spinning on his heel, he moved back to give the professor ample space to land. As the professor got closer, Dakall's kids came running out, all dressed up. To his left, he spotted Jack and his son walk up. He smiled at those arriving. Crossing his arms, he watched the professor land. As the disheveled dark-haired man got off of his Staraptor, he fumbled with his bag. "I see that the three are ready, so introductions are in order. I'm Professor Spruce, the Hearen Region's Pokemon Professor. I've been working with Professor Oak's granddaughter, Daisy and received three Pokedexs to give to three promising trainers. Along with the devices, I have three Pokemon for you all to choose from." Removing the bag, he brought out three pokemon; Froakie, Cyndaquil and Treecko. "Silas, you can choose first."

Silas looked at the three pointing to the Treecko. "I want him as my starter." The Treecko nodded walking calmly over to the young boy, vine whipping his ball to his new trainer.

Jack's son, Carter, was next to choose. "If that's the case, I want Cyndaquil." The little mouse excitedly ran over, jumping into the boy's arms. Spruce tossed the pokemon's ball over at Carter.

Elise being the last to choose, was left with the Froakie, who was laying down asleep. She timidly walked over, starting to try and make friends with him.

Spruce looked at the three, handing out the Pokedexs, sighing softly. "The owners of these devices of other regions have fought in countless battles that have determined the fate of the world. It's a lot of pressure to put on you three, but I feel like something great will come from you all. Oh, happy birthday to the twins." He waved, before heading back unto his Staraptor.

As Dakall was about to say his goodbyes to his kids, a vibration was felt in his jacket. He nodded to Jack and walked off. Answering the Holo-Caster in his pocket, an image of a large muscular man, gorgeous beard, with a dark red beanie on appeared. "Dakall, Castor Island has been experiencing some weird things with the earth, so I'm investigating and would like some help."

Dakall sighed and nodded. "Alright, Ulfric, I'll be there shortly. I need to update Jack on these developments as well." Ulfric nodded and hung up. Dakall tucked the device into his jacket, walking back to Jack. "Hey, something came up at Castor Island, Ulfric is investigating and is asking for help."

Jack nodded, sighing. "Alright, I'll help with the kid's goodbyes, then contact the others. Holo-Call when you are on the way?" Dakall nodded and walked to the beach where he called out Caeser, his Empoleon.

Once the Emperor settled in the water, he hopped unto the back of the pokemon, standing up as it took off. Once a ways a way, he initiated a five-way call with him, the other of the Elite Four and the Champion. One by one they appear. Evelyn the Maiden of Shadows, Kane the Agent of Chaos, Slade the Molten Fire and the Champion, Jack the Mountain Breaker. "As I've already informed Jack, one of my Gym Leaders, Ulfric, discovered seismic activity around Castor Island. He's moving to investigate the activities, but he asked for backup. I don't want to say anything is for sure yet, but it might be caused by Team Tectonic resuming activities."

The first to speak up is Evelyn, "Dakall, if there is even a possibility that Team Tectonic are making a move, shouldn't we all go in force? I mean we have bett-"

Kane interrupted her train of thought with a, tsk tsk. "Evelyn dear, you should know that if they are acting up, they would make moves in other places in case if we split up. It's wiser to go as of now, maybe spread out our Gym Leaders to look up clues."

Slade sighed, shaking his head. "I still think this whole ordeal with Team Tectonic and thinking they are still around, is the lingering guilt you feel. However, Fawkes and Lindsey will be available to help out."

Jack nodded in agreement. "Each leader with work within their respective town to find out any details necessary. Dakall, have Nasher double his efforts because of Ulfric's situation. Any other leader available will search the closest town close to them that don't have any respective leader in it. The Elite Four will join in search, besides Dakall. Are their any questions?" All four shake their heads, "Alright then, Hearen Elite Four spread out and prepare for possible contact with the enemy."

* * *

 _Finally got around to completing the second chapter. Don't have much else to say, except like it if you do, favorite it, give me any complaints, or compliments you have. Anything is a help. Thank y'all._

 _-Smallwood_


End file.
